filho de quem
by silva908
Summary: espero que gostem
1. filho de quem

**notas:galera estou devolta**

**desclaymer: o filho de quem**

**por elaynne908| betada por tom**

**revisada por elayne908**

**rate t**

**Capítulo 01**

**- Mas yashiro!, eu já te disse! É seu! – Falei me alterando um pouco. Nós já tivemos aquelas conversas várias vezes, mas ele sempre insistia em negar.**

**- doçe, não pode ser! Olhe pra ele. Ele não tem NADA a ver comigo. Ele tem cabelos cacheados e olhos claros, como ele seria meu? – Ele perguntou fazendo careta.**

**- Simples yashiro!. Eu só transei com você! A gente se gostava e eu não seria capaz de te trair, estávamos no auge da felicidade.**

**- doçe, e na festa da ? Você sumiu! Nem você lembra da festa.**

**- Tom, eu já disse! Eu acordei SOZINHA no MEU quarto de hotel. Como eu teria transado com alguém e não ter lembrado? – Eu estava preste a esganar o yashiro!. Como assim eu traí ele?**

**- Mas você sabe que se você me traiu, eu não ficaria bravo. Não agora! Eu preciso mais do que nunca ter certeza que esse filho é meu doçe. Olha pra ele! – Ele estava ficando desesperado. E eu sabia por que, e ela se chamava shermie. **

**- yashiro!, eu sei que você ta assim por causa da sher, mas poxa... Dizer que eu te traí?**

**- kula. Pelo amor de Deus! Olha promaxima, cabelos cacheados e olho claro... Pode ser ele o pai do tony! **

**- Ok yashiro!. Vou perguntar pra onde o Danny estava na festa dela. **

**Segui nervosa até onde ela estava. **

**- , onde o maxima estava na festa do seu aniversário ano passado? **

**- Comigo doçe... Foi a melhor noite da minha vida ever! – Os olhinhos dela brilharam. Ela não estava mentindo. **

**Voltei até a mesa onde yashiro! estava. Eu estava MUITO nervosa. **

**- O Danny passou a noite transando com ela, e foi a melhor noite dos dois! Satisfeito? – Eu estava quase voando no pescoço dele. **

**- O kenso tem olhos claros! **

**- E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUE? QUE EU FAÇA UM TESTE DE DNA? – Gritei nervosa. **

**- Boa idéia! Que tal amanhã? – Ele perguntou contente e eu bufei. **

**continua**


	2. filho de quem2

**Capítulo 02 **

**Ah claro. Não me apresentei. Sou kula diamond e esse é yashiro!nanakase, meu ex. Nós namoramos durante 5 meses, era nosso aniversário de 3 meses juntos quando descobri que estava grávida de 4 semanas. Foi minha alegria! Meus pais não gostaram nada da idéia, afinal eu ainda tinha 17 anos. Porém no mês seguinte fiz 18 e fui morar com o yashiro!. No outro, ele conheceu shermie, minha melhor amiga, e se apaixonou, mas continuei a morar com ele, afinal, eu não tinha onde ficar, e até onde eu sabia, o filho era dele! Pelas nossas contas, a criança foi fabricada na semana do aniversário da atena, minha melhor amiga também. E nessa semana, eu lembro que só fiquei com o yashiro!, só não me lembro de um único dia. O dia da festa. E Tom acha que tony pode ter sido feito nesse dia, afinal, eu não lembrava nada da festa, estava bêbada feito uma vaca. Eu e Tom estávamos juntos, mas ele sabia que quem eu amava era k, amigo dele; eles tinham uma banda. Desde que tony nasceu, Tom diz que o filho não é dele, por causa do cabelo cacheado e dos olhos claros, principalmente pelos olhos claros já que os nossos são castanhos. Ele queria ter certeza que o filho era dele, já que shermie e ele só não estavam juntos por causa de nosso filho. Hoje, fazia um ano que tony tinha nascido, e yashiro! decidiu que era o dia certo para me infernizar e me fazer ter a idéia de fazer um DNA. E eu teria que pedir vergonhosamente o sangue de k e kensou para saber se um deles é pai de meu filho. A minha sorte é que eles eram solteiros, mas eu queria de coração que o pai fosse k. Eu ainda o amava, mas era tímida a ponto de falar com ele raramente. Agora Tom estava me obrigando a pedir a eles um tubo de sangue.**

**- Vamos doçe, você consegue! – Ele disse me empurrando.**

**- Ta bom Mr. Mandão! – Bufei e fui até kensou.**

**- Erm... Oi kensou! – Falei olhando pros pés, ele me olhou estranhando a atitude.**

**- Hey doçe!**

**- Vocêpodemedarumpoucodesanguepraeufazerumexame? – Uau, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de falar tão rápido!**

**- Hey hey mocinha! Posso não ser o maxima, mas assim é relaxo! – Ele riu**

**- Er... Ok... É que eu preciso que você tire sangue... O yashiro! ta me obrigando a fazer um teste de DNA no tony... – Minhas palavras soaram quase inaudíveis, eu queria fugir dali e matar Tom.**

**- Nossa, ele ainda ta com essa idéia de que somos os pais do tony? Ok... Eu faço se não você não vai ter sossego! Conheço o amigo que tenho! HAHA, quando vamos lá ao hospital? – Ufa, pensei que ele fosse negar e rir da minha cara.**

**- Amanhã? – Falei meio em dúvida.**

**- Ok! Então amanhã no hospital às 10:00 AM ok?**

**- Certo! – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui até k, agora sim eu queria fugir.**

**- Hey!**

**- Nossa, oi doçe! – Ele disse surpreso. Eu falei que quase nunca conversava com ele**

**- Vou ser direta... – Ele me olhou assustado – O yashiro! não para de me infernizar falando que o filho não é dele, e eu preciso que você faça o teste de DNA amanhã às 10:00 AM no hospital principal, pode ser? – Isso foi mais fácil do que pensei**

**- Er, certo! Vou estar lá. – Ele piscou e foi até a cozinha. **


	3. filho de quem3

**Capítulo 03 **

**Eram 10:00 AM, estavam todos no hospital. Estávamos terminando de preencher umas fichas para fazer o teste e tony não parava quieto. Quando terminei coloquei-o no chão, e ele foi se arrastando até kensou, que o pegou no colo. Achei a cena linda. kensou daria um bom pai. Mas eu ainda preferia k. E yashiro!sabia disso, mas eu ainda acho que não o traí, mas enfim.**

**Duas horas depois um homem de cabelo grisalho e olhos pretos profundos, nos chamou para ver o resultado.**

**- Bom, começaremos pelo Sr. nanakase! Pode vir abrir o papel com o resultado. – O Dr. Góez, segundo o crachá, o chamou e entregou um envelope. Tom abriu tremendo, e abriu um sorrisão ao ler.**

**- Não sou eu! – Ele saiu correndo da sala indo até a recepção. Com certeza foi agarrar a shermie, agora que ele estava livre. Eu comecei a suar frio... Se não era ele, quem era?**

**- ? – Dr. Góez chamou e entregou outro envelope. - Não sou eu – kensou disse após ler. **

**COMO ASSIM NÃO ERA ELE? OH MY GOD! Quem era então? Olhei para o lado e vi k sorrindo de canto. POR QUE ELE TA SORRINDO?**

**- Sr. dash? – k pegou o papel e leu.**

**- Erm... Positivo? – Ele me olhou. EU TRANSEI COM ELE NO DIA DO ANIVERSÁRIO DA atena E NÃO LEMBRO? PUTA QUE PARIU! MERDA DE MEMÓRIA! Calma... Ele é... Positivo... Filho... AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**- doçe? – Vi uma claridade e a voz de k me chamando ao longe... Tudo se passava como um flash em minha cabeça... Eu tinha desmaiado e AI, minha cabeça doía... Tentei procurar em minha mente o aniversário da , e então lembrei! Eu estava bêbada feito uma vaca e ele também. Então eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de pervertida, vi que Tom estava dormindo no sofá, e fui até ele, nos beijamos e depois fomos pro meu apartamento fabricar o tony. Eu tinha que ter desmaiado antes, fato!**

**- Ai... Droga... – Coloquei a mão na cabeça.**

**- Você ta viva! – shermie me apertou.**

**- Não, eu morri.**

**- NÃO! – atena chorou ao fundo e recebeu um pedala de shermie.**

**- Eu... er, - Fiquei vermelha – Eu me lembrei do seu aniversário ! – olhei pra k que estava sorrindo feito um idiota e fuzilei-o com o olhar. – POR QUE VOCE NÃO FALOU dash?**

**- Hum... Digamos que... Eu lembrei só ontem de noite... – Ele olhou para as mãos**

**- Ok... Certo. yashiro!, agora você pode pedir a shermie em casamento, e o kensou pode ser apresentado pra nossa amiguinha ! – atena riu e kensou ficou vermelho.**

**- Como vamos falar pro tony, doçe? – yashiro! tentou mudar de assunto.**

**- Ele mal olha na sua cara yashiro! Vai ficar feliz de ter um pai que não infernize a vida da pobre mãe dele! – Levantei da maca em que estava e dei tapinhas em Tom.**

**- Ai, ai! Certo, certo!**

**- Agora vamos deixar os papais conversar pessoal! – Dr. Góez apareceu do nada na salinha, expulsando todo mundo e me deixando a sós com k.**

**- Sabe doçe... Eu sempre gostei de você... E talvez agora com o tony podemos nos aproximar quem sabe...- Ele ficou vermelho e falou baixo.**

**- Eu também te amo dash! – Sorri sincera e nos beijamos. **

**Epílogo**

**Hoje é aniversário de 2 anos do tony. Ele continua não ligando pro yashiro!, que está totalmente mal humorado por isso, chama o k de papai, o que eu acho a coisa mais fofa! yashiro! e shermie começaram a namorar no dia do resultado mesmo! atena e maxima continuam firmes e fortes com o namoro, e kensou começaram a namorar há poucos dias, e eu e k estamos prestes a nos casar! E claro, estou grávida de um menino! o diego ! E dessa vez não me embebedei na festa da whip , então o filho COM TODA CERTEZA DO MUNDO, é do k. E agora temos o nosso 'felizes para sempre'. **


End file.
